


the voice under all silences

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Party, Prompt Fill, Quiet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"love is the voice under all silences,<br/>the hope which has no opposite in fear;<br/>the strength so strong mere force is feebleness:<br/>the truth more first than sun more last than star"<br/>- e.e. cummings, <i>being to timelessness as it's to time</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the voice under all silences

**Author's Note:**

> _[ybaigirl101 asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138240042118/)_ (if you're still doing the story shipping thing) do phan for number 3!  
>  (things you said too quietly)
> 
> title from _being to timelessness as it’s to time_ by e.e. cummings

There’s a reason Dan doesn’t like going out in public. Granted, there’s really like eighty, but there’s one main one he doesn’t like.

He’s a mumbler; it’s a tried and proven fact, and not something he’s very inclined to spend time changing. In any given moment, he’s just as likely to shout as mumble, but for some reason, when it comes to being anywhere outside the apartment, he basically loses his voice.

Dan does try, though, to be fair. They’re in an apartment full of Phil’s friends (which, people he doesn’t know, great) and he tries to consciously speak louder than normally, but even then his stupidly articulate voice lets him down.

“What was that, love?” Unfamiliar blonde number five has stuck around much longer than the others, trying to decipher his replies, but apparently their limit is a whole ten minutes and still isn’t long enough for Phil to have made his way back from wherever he disappeared to.

“S’nothing,” he says. He goes to continue, ask maybe if they knew where Phil had gone, but the crowd shifts and he’s suddenly alone in a room full of people.

Before he can lament the fact that having no one to mumble to is even worse, Phil reappears at his elbow.

“Where’ve you been off to?” Dan asks, precise but quiet. Phil leans in to hear him better, tilting his head so his ear was closer to Dan’s mouth. The room is full but not crowded, not enough to warrant standing as close to each other as they are.

“Bryony wanted to introduce me to somebody,” he says, “and then I kinda got lost on the way back.”

Dan nods and accepts the cup Phil hands him. They’ve already been there for a few hours and he knows its only water before he even takes a swig. Just like with everything else they do, the two of them have a system, just as much as Phil leaning in on instinct to hear his mumbles and Dan closing every cabinet door behind him.

Phil can read the mild discomfort on his face and sympathizes. “Do you wanna go home?”

“I’d go anywhere if its with you.” As he says it, someone bumps into Phil from behind, as inconvenient as any of his awkward-turned-hilarious anecdotes.

“What?”

Dan shakes his head. “Never mind,” he says. “Home sounds great.”

When he offers to go find their coats, Phil beams like nothing’s ever been wrong, and Dan believes it for a second. At the very least, it could be saying that nothing will ever be wrong again, and he’d trust that before anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> that uqos update is coming soon i swear. in the mean time, prompts!!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
